1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns two-way switching circuits of the kind used to control a load alternately from one of two separate control location which may be far apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present such two-way switching circuits use exclusively mechanical switches, with their inherent disadvantages, in particular arcing which is liable to lead to serious deterioration of the electrical contacts and generate noise.
The present invention is based on an observation that it is possible to construct such two-way switching circuits using electronic switches.